The Tables Have Turned
by SmilesLaughing
Summary: What happens when the secrets between Nick and Jeff become known? Will the tables turn?
1. Nick's Secret

**Dear readers, **

**This is the first chapter of what I hope will be many more. I've had the skeleton of this story laid out in my head for awhile now and I figured I would finally write it down and share it with others. I hope you enjoy it:)**

**I do "ship Niff" as one would say but in no way do I associate anything written with Riker Lynch or Curt Mega. I respect their theories on their characters.**

**Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize. **

The majority of the students at Dalton Academy knew that Nick was gay. It wasn't much of a secret and he didn't mind. He had come out the middle of last year and all of his friends had been supportive. He was glad that he didn't have to walk through the corridors with something to hide anymore. At the particular moment Nick was making his way back to his room after a history study session in the library with fellow Warbler David. Nick opened his door to find Jeff, his best friend and roommate, frantically scribbling in a notebook. Noticing that he was no longer alone, Jeff quickly closed the notebook and capped his pen.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nick asked, suddenly confused.

"No, I was just finishing copying down some notes that Sebastian emailed me for Chemistry. " Jeff replied almost hesitantly.

"Um, ok then. Are you ready to head down to the cafeteria for dinner? The rest of the Warblers are probably down there already."

"I'm coming." Jeff said.

Jeff shoved the notebook and pen under his pillow as Nick dropped his backpack on the floor next to his desk. The two made their way down the three flights of stairs, the hallway that followed, and into the cafeteria. They picked up trays and piled them with food and headed to where they spotted the Warblers at their usual table in the back corner of the cafeteria. Jeff sat down next to Trent and Nick filled the empty space between Jeff and Thad. The rest of the Warblers occupied the rest of the large table. Nick couldn't help but notice that Sebastian had his usual smirk on.

"So Jeff," Trent began. "Have you found yourself a girl yet? I know of a few at Crawford who would be desperate enough to date you." He laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Jeff replied, knocking his shoulder with Trent's. "But to answer your question Mr. Nosey, no I have not and it isn't on the top of my priority list at the moment either."

"What? What not?" Trent practically shouted, grabbing the attention of the others at the table.

"I don't know. Teenage girls are too emotional?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Seeing Jeff absentmindedly playing with his food, Trent decided to stop interrogating Jeff and start interrogation his other half.

"Well what about you Nick? Have you found yourself a man yet? I'm sure there is someone out there that would be…"

"Desperate enough to date me." Nick finished. "Thank you Trent. Do you have anything better to do? Maybe we should be the ones asking why _you _don't have a girl."

The table erupted with _OHHH _and _BURN!_ The others changed the subject but Nick became lost in himself. The reason he had diverted from the subject of why he didn't have a man was because, simply put, he was in love with Jeff. The problem is that not only is dating your best friend a no no, the fact that Jeff is straight is an even bigger no no. Nick tried his best not show any signs that would potentially give Jeff any indication that something was up but sometimes he caught himself staring. Now was one of those times. _Shit. _David cleared his throat, snapping Nick out of his fantasy. Knowing that he could trust David, Nick had told him a few weeks ago about his feelings for Jeff; although, David was unable to give any sufficient advice on how to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, Nick and the rest of the Warblers had finished eating and were bored with talking amongst themselves so they all moved to stand up and return their trays.

"Remember, Warbler practice at 8:00 sharp! If you're late, I will come up with some sort of torture for you!" Thad called after them.

"Man, Thad is turning into Wes." Jeff said to Nick as they exited the cafeteria and headed towards the stairs that would lead them back to their room. Nick couldn't help but laugh at that. It was becoming more and more true every day.

"Well at least he hasn't gone completely nuts with that gavel yet. David avoids it all costs, I think in fear of becoming more and more like his best friend." Nick replied.

"Oh, so kind of like us?" Jeff added giggling.

Both boys cracked up at this thought and had to stand in the hallway outside of their room until they calmed down so one of them could manage to correctly insert the key into the lock. Once inside, Nick announced he needed to use the bathroom and proceeded to walk into the connected room and close the door. As soon as Jeff heard the bathroom door click, he made a lunge for his pillow and retrieved the notebook and pen from underneath. He got up and placed the pen on his desk and shoved the notebook under some books in a drawer. He sat down and closed his laptop as Nick emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey I think I'm going to head to the library and look over these notes for chemistry for a bit. I'll meet you at Warbler practice?" Jeff asked.

"Have fun. I hope you do better in chemistry than I did!" exclaimed Nick.

"Well that's the point. Thus, I'm going to the library to look over my notes." Jeff joked and Nick laughed, rolling his eyes.

Jeff picked up his back pack and his chemistry book and walked out the door, waving goodbye. Nick sat there smiling for a moment, contemplating what to do next, when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Jeff didn't take his notebook with his notes from Sebastian in it with him." Nick thought out loud.

He walked over to Jeff's bed and lifted up the pillow only to find his blue sheets underneath. _I guess he did take it. He must have grabbed it while I was in the bathroom._ Shaking his head, he picked up the book he was supposed to be reading for English class, that neither he nor Jeff had started yet and was to be read in a week, and curled up on his bed to await rehearsal.

8:00 came faster than Nick thought. Fortunately he was able to make it to the Warbler practice room a few minutes early and took a seat on one of the couches and saved a spot for Jeff. A few minutes later Jeff walked in with Sebastian followed by David and Thad who took their seats at the council table. Jeff took the seat next to Nick and Sebastian sat down on a couch across the room. Nick was about to ask Jeff how his studying went when David called the meeting to order.

"Good evening fellow Warblers." David began. "As you know, we need to elect a third council member. I know recently none of you were brave enough to be nominated or whatever but this will be sorted out tonight so the sooner we take care of this piece of business the sooner you can get on with whatever you are planning to do after this. I don't want details."

David glanced at Nick and Jeff during that last statement to which the two responded with innocent looks and eye rolling. Everyone knew that Nick and Jeff had a very close relationship as best friends and that they were often teased about it. They were more than used to it by now.

"I will now open the floor for those who want to volunteer." David continued.

The entire room fell silent. No one wanted to fill Wes's shoes. Amidst the silence, a hand slowly rose into the air.

"I would like to nominate myself." Sebastian's cool voice said.

The silence commenced as everyone looked in Sebastian's direction.

"Um, alright does anyone second this motion?" David asked.

The rest of the Warblers seemed to be okay with this idea. Sebastian never knew Wes so he didn't have anyone to live up to and he has a strong demeanor that could prove to be beneficial to the council.

"I second it." Jeff said quietly.

"Alright, let's have a vote then." David stated. "All in favor of voting Sebastian Smythe into the council as our third member please raise your hand."

Slowly every hand in the room was raised including David's and Thad's.

"Congratulations Warbler Sebastian. Welcome to the council."

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	2. A Movie Night

**Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize. **

Nick sat at his desk trying to finish the day's homework, after a long and grueling day of classes, so he wouldn't have to do it on the weekend. Clearly procrastinating, he drifted off into thought and began tapping his pencil on his desk. At that moment, Jeff bounded though the door still dressed in his hockey uniform. The sight of Jeff brought Nick right out of his thoughts. _Oh come on Jeff, please don't do this to me. You're even sexier with all that sweat. Nick! Stop it! You're staring. _

"Um, so how was practice?" Smooth one Nick.

"Well he let us out a few minutes early which was great because some of those puck heads were definitely not on their game today. I was near ready to kick them where it counts." Jeff replied angrily.

"Hey that's great. Well not them, well you know. Never mind." Nick stammered.

"No worries I get it." Laughed Jeff. "So it's Friday night. What are our plans?"

"Our plans? Well did you have anything in mind?" Nick replied.

"Oh! Oh! Can we have a movie night? Please! We haven't had one in so long and we used to have them all the time!"

_Yeah Nick thought. We did have movie nights all the time but I once I started developing feelings for you, I couldn't handle it anymore._

"Yeah, sure we can do that if you want." Nick said, knowing he would regret that decision later.

"Awesome! I'm excited! Hey, do you think I have time to take a shower real quick before Warbler rehearsal?"

"Well I'm not sure Jeff, you know you can take a really long time in there…"

"Ha, ha very funny Nick." Jeff laughed as he took off his sweaty hockey jersey and threw it at his roommate.

Nick laughed but quickly zoned out as a shirtless Jeff began to collect his shower things and make his way into the bathroom. _What am I doing? I hope he didn't notice me staring. If I keep this up, it isn't going to end well. Jeff is straight Nick. He's straight! _Nick didn't know what else to do while Jeff was in the shower so he kept thinking about his situation. He knew his secret was safe with David but he still couldn't help but worry that the others would find out. He knew he had to be more cautious about his body language. He couldn't let Jeff, or the others for that matter, catch him staring. But of course Nick wasn't going to stop that. He didn't want to and didn't even think he could if he had wanted to. He wasn't sure how long he was staring at the wall when he suddenly realized the water wasn't running anymore. Just then, Jeff emerged from the bathroom only wearing a towel around his waist._ Oh God._ He stood there for a second as Nick took in the sight. Jeff's blond hair was all a mess on top of his head and water was dripping from it. Nick couldn't' help but think the messy hair was cute on Jeff. And then there was that body, perfectly toned from dancing and hockey. Nick had to use all the strength he could muster to keep his jaw from dropping.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was just trying to decide if that untidy hair suited you or not." Nick tried to laugh.

"Oh. Well I'm going to go with no." Jeff laughed as he tried to smooth it down.

"Hmm probably not." Nick lied.

Jeff walked towards his dresser and took out a few clean articles of clothing. Nick turned his head knowing that watching Jeff change would be a very bad idea. He heard Jeff re-enter the bathroom and Nick put his head in his hands and tried to clear his mind of _those _thoughts. When Jeff came back out of the bathroom his hair was dry and neatly combed as usual.

"Are you almost ready?" Nick asked. "We have ten minutes."

"Yep." Jeff replied while tying his tie.

Nick opened the door as Jeff grabbed his blazer off his bed and they headed downstairs to the choir room for rehearsal. Once in the choir room, the boys took their usual seats on one of the couches as the rest of the Warblers began to file in. Sebastian took his new seat at the council table with David in the middle. Nick was beginning to think that the smirk on Sebastian's face was a permanent feature when he realized that Sebastian was looking in the general direction of him and Jeff. _Oh no. Nick thought. What if Sebastian knows? What if he knows my secret? Sebastian has always been the one to somehow know everything. _Suddenly Nick felt nauseous from nervousness. He transferred his gaze to the floor.

"Hey are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. All of a sudden I just felt kind of sick. It's fine though. I'll be alright in a minute I'm sure." Nick knew he couldn't tell Jeff a complete lie. Jeff would know something was wrong.

"Okay, if you're sure. Let me know if I need to make an excuse for you to leave or something." Jeff smiled.

"Thanks." Nick said looking up and smiling back.

Nick noticed Sebastian wasn't looking at them anymore which was a relief and made Nick feel loads better.

Warbler rehearsal actually flew by for once. As they all stood up to leave, Nick heard David mentioning something about a party tomorrow night at the old Westerville warehouse but his attention was diverted to someone pulling his arm.

"Nicky," Jeff began. "Since we're having a movie night, can we eat pizza rolls for dinner like we use to?"

"Of course we can Jeffy." Nick answered.

He couldn't say no to Jeff's puppy eyes. Nick was also pleased that he and Jeff were using their nicknames for each other again. For no apparent reason they had just kind of stopped using them a few weeks ago. On Nick's behalf of course it was because that was a level of intimacy between the two that he wasn't sure if he could handle with his newfound feelings for the other boy.

Nick and Jeff said goodbye to the other boys and made their way back to their room for a night filled with movies and junk food.

"Ok pizza rolls or popcorn first?" Nick asked.

"Uh, both." Jeff said like it was the only possible answer.

Nick spread the pizza rolls out on a plate and stuck his head back in the cupboard and began looking for the popcorn.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Jeff asked as he reached for the stack of their DVDs that were next to the TV.

"I don't care. You can pick." Came Nick's voice from inside the cupboard.

Jeff flipped through the DVDs and finally decided on Pirates of The Caribbean Curse of The Black Pearl as Nick emerged from the cupboard holding the box of popcorn. As the microwave went off signaling that the pizza rolls were done, Jeff turned on the TV and put the DVD in the player. Nick took the pizza rolls out of the microwave and handed them to Jeff who started getting comfortable on Nick's bed which was the closest bed to the TV. After he cooked the popcorn, Nick got on his bed next to Jeff knowing this was going to be a bad idea. After eating the pizza rolls, the popcorn, and some chips, they cleared the bed of their dishes and sat back to watch the rest of the movie. Jeff put his arm around Nick and they scooted back into the pillows.

To be honest, Nick barely watched the movie. He was too busy thinking about how close the two boys were and the feeling of Jeff's arm around him. Cuddling during a movie night wasn't a new think for Nick and Jeff but they hadn't had a movie night since Nick realized his feelings. Nick knew that for Jeff, this was just "what they do." But for him it was a whole lot more than that which is why he wished he would have said that he needed to study or something instead of saying yes to the movie night. But he didn't want to upset Jeff or make him suspicious so he was just going to have to play along for now. But Nick was beginning to wonder how long he would be able to do that. How long until he couldn't handle it anymore? How long until the secret was out? How long before he lost his best friend?

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	3. The Warehouse

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a hard time getting what I wanted out of this chapter so I ended up splitting it up in two. So the next chapter should be up shortly. I hope you enjoy!**

****Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize.****

Nick awoke the next morning to sun streaming in from the blinds to his right. Nick opened his eyes and saw Jeff curled in the blankets right next to him. After their movie night last night, which consisted of all three Pirates movies, Jeff had been too tired to do anything and he insisted upon just falling asleep where he was. Nick couldn't bring himself to say no nor could he bring himself to fall asleep in Jeff's bed instead. Thus, Nick woke up to Jeff in his bed. Seeing that Jeff was still asleep, Nick decided to take this opportunity to take in Jeff's facial features. His hair was slightly tossed from sleep but in Nick's eyes it looked perfect. Nick admired the shape of his nose and how it led down to his smile. His lips were parted just a little and all Nick wanted to do was kiss them. Since Jeff's eyes were closed, he imagined staring into his deep brown eyes with so much passion. At that moment, as if Jeff sensed he was being watched, he stirred. Nick immediately snapped his eyes shut so not to be caught staring again. After a few minutes, he dared to open his eyes. He saw Jeff staring at the ceiling. Jeff turned his head.

"Good morning sunshine." Jeff giggled.

"Good morning Jeff." Nick smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Me too." Nick lied.

The truth was, Nick had a hard time falling asleep due to the fact that the boy he loved was cuddled up next to him.

The day went on. Nick and Jeff just hung out in their room listening to music. Jeff was writing in his notebook again, trying to write a song supposedly. They joined the rest of the Warblers for lunch and again for dinner where David convinced them all to come with him to the party that was going on that evening. Jeff liked parties and somehow he still managed to dance like a dream when he was completely wasted. He convinced Nick to come and Nick promised himself that he wouldn't get drunk. He couldn't. He didn't know what he would say if he had too much to drink and he really wasn't ready to find out. He hoped David wouldn't let it slip either. David was kind of known for being the life of the party and it didn't help that his best friend Wes was in town from college this weekend and most likely coming to get hammered too.

"You can't wear that Nick. You're never going to get a guy dressed like a grandpa." Jeff said.

Nick was wearing jeans with a t-shirt and a vest. Apparently the vest made him look like a grandpa.

"Here, wear mine. It will look better." Jeff informed as he went to his closet and fetched one of his many hip looking vests.

After changing many times Jeff settled on skinny jeans, a button up shirt and a tie. Nick thought he looked absolutely gorgeous and hoped that some girl didn't think so too.

Nick drove himself, Jeff, and David to the old Westerville warehouse where the party would be held. It was just on the outskirts of Westerville, making it a hot party spot for many Ohio teens from nearby towns. It was set back a ways from the road which made it more difficult for the police to notice that a party was underway. Nick pulled into the driveway that led up to the large building. The driveway opened up into a parking lot which was already packed with cars. Heavy bass could be heard in the direction of the warehouse. People were hustling from the parking lot into the building and there were people coming outside already drunk. Nick parked the car and the guys all piled out and made their way to the party. They walked in and found the rest of the Warblers crowded around something.

"Nick, Jeff, David!" came some voices from the inside of the circle.

It took a second to figure out who the voices belonged to.

"Kurt and Blaine!" The three of them shouted back as they rushed to the crowd.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked.

"Well a few of the New Directions guys wanted to check it out and we knew you guys would be here so we came along." Blaine answered.

"And we wanted to have some fun." Kurt chimed in.

"Well we all know what a drunken Blaine is like so this should be fun." Jeff laughed as Kurt and Blaine both rolled their eyes.

"Wes is supposed to be here soon too!" David informed the two former Warblers who smiled in excitement.

"Catch you later?" Kurt asked as the circle dispersed and everyone nodded.

Jeff spotted Sebastian dancing with a guy he didn't recognize and glancing at Blaine, he nudged Nick's arm.

"This won't be good."

Making the connection, Nick sighed in agreement. They had approached the drink table. There was a big bowl of pink punch and another big bowl of blue punch surrounded by stacks of red plastic cups. Jeff reached for the stack of cups.

"What something?" He asked.

"Uh, not right now." Nick decided.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a cup of the blue punch. The two headed to the center of the warehouse where half of the people at the party were dancing. After a while of dancing with each other, Jeff decided he needed another drink. Nick followed Jeff back to the drink table.

"Hey, you guys go to that school Kurt went to don't you." Asked a guy with a mohawk that Nick recognized from the New Directions.

"Yeah, we do." Nick answered. "I recognize you from New Directions but I can't remember your name."

"Call me Puck." He said as he poured two cups of the pink punch and handed them to Nick and Jeff.

Nick reluctantly took the cup and sipped a bit of the substance inside, his throat burning with vodka as it went down. Puck turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm going to find Kurt and Blaine if you don't mind." Nick said.

"Okay, I'm going to go dance." Jeff said taking another sip from his cup.

Jeff made his way to the dance floor as Nick scanned the room for his friends. He spotted two girls making out in a corner which he knew to be Santana and Britney from the New Directions. Finally he saw Kurt standing by the door as Wes and David left him for the dance floor.

"Nick hey!" Kurt yelled over the music. "Where's your other half?"

"I could ask you the same question." Nick yelled as Kurt blushed.

"But he's um dancing." Nick said as he glanced behind him at the dance floor.

"You like him don't you." Kurt said after he and Nick had taken unoccupied chairs against the wall.

"I… uh wait, what?" Nick stuttered, caught off guard.

"Oh come on Nick. I know these things. Besides, I see the way you look at him." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what to do." Nick sighed. "You're right Kurt, I do like him. But Jeff is straight."

Nick didn't have a problem talking to Kurt about this. Actually, he didn't know why he hadn't done that before. He knew Kurt wouldn't ruin him and he would also give helpful advice.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Kurt, he's had three girlfriends."

"That doesn't mean he isn't gay or at least bi-sexual Nick."

"True, but you don't know him the way I do and I'm pretty sure he isn't in to guys."

"Well all I'm saying is, you never know with those show choir boys." Kurt said laughing.

Kurt and Nick just sat and caught up with each other for a good while. Nick was so wrapped up in the conversation that he forgot all about Jeff until _someone _had to bring it up again.

"But what are you going to do about your situation?"

"About what situation?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"About you liking Jeff silly!"

"Uh, well what can I do? I can't just tell him. He won't want to be my best friend anymore."

Kurt gave his best 'bitch please' look and then shook his head.

"Whatever Nick. I tried. But I'm going to go find Blaine and make sure he hasn't been taken hostage by that Sebastian creep."

And with that, Kurt got up and left. Okay, so now David and Kurt and probably soon to be Blaine knew his secret. This was starting to get messy. Nick sighed to himself and looked around to see if he could see any of his friends getting too sloppy. He needed a good laugh. He couldn't see anyone so he stood up and scanned the room. He found his best friend who appeared to be very drunk but what he saw didn't make him laugh.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	4. A Drunken Night

**Hello again! Here is the continuation of Chapter 3. Now we're starting to get into the good stuff.**

****Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize.****

In the far corner of the building was Jeff. Speaking of Sebastian, he was also in the corner dancing with Jeff. Nick started moving closer to really see what was going on. Sebastian, who definitely did not appear as drunk as Jeff, held Jeff's hands in front of him and pulled his arms making him dance to the beat. Nick remembered Sebastian's smirk in Warbler rehearsal yesterday and he was sure Sebastian had guessed his secret. Was he dancing with Jeff because he hoped Nick would see them and get jealous? It seemed like something he would do. But Nick was sure Jeff didn't have any part in this since Jeff looked like he couldn't even tell you his own name, he was that drunk. Either way, Nick had had enough and he marched towards the corner with anger and frustration in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, his glare switching between Sebastian and Jeff.

"What's it to ya?" Sebastian said turning to face Nick.

"Look Sebastian, Jeff is really drunk…"

"No I am not!" Jeff whined.

Nick ignored him.

"I know you." Nick said. "And I'm afraid of what you might do to a guy when he's drunk, even if he is straight."

"Does it bother you that I'm dancing with your _boyfriend_?"

Sebastian smirked and Nick felt his cheeks go hot.

"I like this game." Jeff giggled.

"He's not my…boyfriend."

Nick could feel his heart sink into his stomach as he said those words.

"Come on Jeff, we're leaving." Nick said firmly.

"But, but, but" Jeff protested.

Nick grabbed Jeff's tie that was half undone and began to drag him through the crowd.

"Suite yourself." Nick heard Sebastian say behind them.

Nick was looking for David to make sure that he wouldn't get drunk enough to drive himself and Wes home since Nick was leaving. Spotting them, Nick tugged on Jeff and advanced towards some chairs against the wall.

"Nicolas! Jeffery!" Wes yelled standing up from the chair.

Well Wes was on his way to being wasted, as expected.

"Listen David, I'm taking Jeff home so you'll have to find another way home okay?" Nick said, not letting go of Jeff's tie.

"Yes sir!" David replied.

"Please don't let Wes drive."

"Yes sir."

Nick rolled his eyes and pulled Jeff toward the exit.

"Nicky, where are we going?" Jeff asked as Nick opened the car door and crammed Jeff inside.

"Home." Nick said flatly.

Nick opened his door and got inside the car as Jeff sat in his seat giggling.

"What's funny?" Nick asked.

"It's dark out." Jeff replied.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is Jeff. It also happens to be after eleven o'clock at night." Nick said as he started the car.

Once they were on the road for a bit, Jeff had stopped giggling and started playing with his fingers.

"Jeff, how much did you have to drink tonight?"

"I don't know." He giggled. "I remember pouring myself a cup, mohawk man pouring me a cup, and Sebastian pouring me a cup. Oh and Nicky did you see? The punch was blue and pink! One for boys and one for girls. Except I drank both."

Jeff suddenly looked confused.

"I'm a boy right Nicky?"

"Well that depends Jeff. We'll let the way you act the rest of the night determine that."

Jeff looked satisfied.

Nick knew Jeff must have had more to drink than what he remembered. It was probably Sebastian who got him hammered. _I'll have to kill him later. _Nick thought to himself.

Once they returned to Dalton, Jeff decided he couldn't walk. Nick managed to get him to walk into the building but he refused to climb the stairs to get to their room.

"Come on Jeff. Please go up the stairs."

"I can't Nicky." Jeff whined. "My legs don't work anymore see?" He tried to pick up one of his legs but he kept his foot on the ground and he started to giggle.

"Ugh, fine. Here, get on my back." Nick said, standing in front of Jeff.

Jeff jumped onto Nick's back.

"Weeeeeee!" And again, Nick rolled his eyes as he made his way up the stairs.

Once he had gotten about half way, Jeff quickly slapped his hands over Nick's eyes, making Nick trip a little.

"Jeff! Do you want us to fall?"

"Sorry." Jeff said, placing his hands on top of Nick's head and giggling some more.

Finally the two made it up the stairs. Nick decided to let Jeff stay on his back till they got to their room because he didn't want to fight him to get him to walk down the hallway. He got their door unlocked and before even turning the light on, he stood in front of Jeff's bed and let him go. Unfortunately Jeff didn't let go. And the two boys fell on top of each other on to Jeff's bed.

Jeff was laughing very loudly while Nick on the other hand was rubbing his arm where it had collided with Jeff's knee. All of a sudden Jeff stopped laughing and sat up straight, pulling Nick into a hug.

"Stay with me Nicky?"

_Oh great._ Nick thought. It's amazing how quickly someone can go from happy drunk to needy drunk. Nick searched Jeff's face in the dark. Jeff was looking back at him in a way he had never seen before. Nick simply couldn't say no.

At that moment they heard giggles and shhhs and the names Wes and David coming from the hallway. Well it sounded like the two of them were going to have a good night. Nick sighed.

Nick changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt for the night and helped Jeff do the same. Jeff pulled Nick to his bed and they got under the covers together for the second night in a row and again, Nick knew this was a bad idea. Once they were settled, Jeff put his arm around Nick's waist. They were close. Very close. Nick could feel Jeff's warm breath on his face and he had to pull it together so as not to kiss him right then and there. So instead he decided to change subjects in his mind.

"Why were you dancing with Sebastian?" Nick asked Jeff.

Jeff thought for a second. "Because he poured me purple punch and he was so cute, I couldn't say no.

_Wait. What?_

"Um, did he give you a lot of purple punch?" Nick asked trying not to sound confused.

"I think so."

_Well that would explain why he's so wasted. Mixing punches is never good. Jeff probably would have thought Frankenstein was cute with that much alcohol in him right?_

"Would you have danced with me instead if I had asked you?" Nick didn't know where that came from.

Nick bit his lip, hoping that Jeff wouldn't detect his jealousy but Jeff didn't answer.

"Jeff?" Nick asked again a bit hesitant.

No answer. Nick stared at Jeff's face in the moonlight and then finally shut his eyes. It was probably a good thing that Jeff had passed out. Nick wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to his question. He also forgot about putting up his defense when he asked that question and he hoped that Jeff didn't remember that in the morning. He needed to stop doing this. He needed to stop sharing a bed with Jeff. He needed to stop staring too long when Jeff got out of the shower or when he ate his lunch or when he took notes in class. All of that needed to stop. But once again Nick was faced with whether he could do that or not. As the days went on, the answer got further and further from yes.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	5. Jeff's Secret

**Hey guys. Sorry it took sooooo long for me to update. I had a lot going on such as finals, etc. Also sorry that this chapter is kind of short. It took me awhile to get what I wanted out of this chapter and I didn't want to put another scene in here so it is what it is. This is probably the 'What the holy fuck' chapter of the story so I hope you enjoy it. **

****Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize.****

A hand reached up and knocked on the door that belonged to room 217. A few seconds passed by until the door knob began to turn and the door slowly swung open revealing the slender shape of Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian grabbed the hand that knocked and pulled the other boy into his room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"You're back again?" Sebastian asked.

The other boy nodded sheepishly.

"Just can't get enough of me huh?" Sebastian said pressing his face against his visitors'. "I've been told I'm irresistible."

The other boy stared at his shoes and didn't answer. Sebastian lifted the boy's chin and moved his lips only centimeters away from the pair in front of him.

"It's okay Jeff." Sebastian whispered and then kissed him.

It took a little bit, as always, for Jeff to kiss back. Then, Jeff remembered why he was here and he started to slowly deepen the kiss with Sebastian. As the boys continued, Sebastian put his hands on Jeff's shoulders and slid his blazer down his arms. As Jeff's blazer hit the floor, he reached for Sebastian's tie and pulled him closer.

Jeff was confused all the time these days except for when he could get away for an hour and a half to Sebastian's room. He loved it because Sebastian was so experienced. He knew what would make Jeff feel warm and happy inside. But he also felt really terrible about it. Sebastian's reputation wasn't a secret but Jeff's sexuality was. That was a secret even kept from himself sometimes. Jeff didn't know what to do or who he was anymore but Sebastian was helping that problem even if it was just making Jeff forget about his confusion. The fact that Sebastian happened to not have a roommate was convenient. For some reason, Jeff wasn't even worried about Sebastian letting the cat out of the bag.

Jeff came out of his thoughts as Sebastian broke the kiss to un-tuck his white dress shirt. He took Jeff's hands and led them under his shirt and laid them to rest on his waist. Jeff felt Sebastian's smooth skin. Sebastian quickly removed Jeff's tie and began to unbutton Jeff's dress shirt. He stopped half way down and started to kiss around Jeff's neck. He hit a spot that made Jeff a little weak and he gripped Sebastian's waist tighter. Sebastian continued to unbutton Jeff's shirt, leaving a kiss where each button had been. He then placed a kiss to Jeff's lips.

Jeff, who was now standing in front of Sebastian completely shirtless, rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder so he could catch his breath. Sebastian ran one hand through Jeff's blonde hair while the other hand found a spot on Jeff's back, dangerously close to his belt. Sebastian's next move took Jeff by surprise. He had scooped Jeff off his feet and carried him to his bed. He then proceeded to remove his shirt and tie and lie down next to Jeff, wrapping his arm around the confused boy's middle.

"Relax Jeff, it's okay. I promise I won't do anything that you don't want me to do. But, I figured those legs of yours weren't going to hold you up much longer." He winked.

"Apparently I have that effect on people." Sebastian said, kissing Jeff's forehead.

Jeff not really knowing what to do placed his hand on top of the one that was currently on his waist. Sebastian took this opportunity interlace their fingers, flip Jeff on his back, and pull himself over top of him, their bare chests touching. He looked down into Jeff's brown eyes and then lent down and crashed their lips together.

Sebastian continued to place kisses on Jeff's lips as well as his cheeks, neck, and stomach. While this was happening, Jeff couldn't help but think how attractive Sebastian actually was. Others described him as having a meerkat face but at this moment, Jeff didn't see that. Jeff saw that perfect little nose and those beautiful gray eyes that slightly crinkled at the outside corners. But best of all was that smile that Sebastian gave as he looked down at Jeff in-between kisses. His shiny teeth were all perfectly in line and those lips, those lips. Jeff closed his eyes as their lips met again.

Jeff knew he wasn't straight anymore but he wasn't sure if he was completely gay or maybe he was bisexual. All Jeff knew at this moment was that he didn't want these kisses to stop and fortunately for him, it didn't seem that Sebastian was ready to stop any time soon.

But Nick couldn't know. Nick was comfortable with his sexuality and that was great. It wasn't that Jeff was uncomfortable with his but he didn't even know what his was yet. If Nick knew that Jeff was gay, there would be tension. Nick would probably get paranoid that Jeff would suddenly have feelings for him or something. Jeff hated to picture Nick angry with him all the time. He liked seeing Nick's beautiful face smile at him. Wait what?

The truth was, Jeff was scared of what might happen if both he and Nick turned out to be gay. If they started to fall for each other, their friendship could be ruined and there was no way that Jeff could deal with that. He wasn't sure why Nick would fall for Jeff anyway but he knew he might fall for Nick, after all he just had admitted to himself that Nick was beautiful right? But meanwhile, there was another beautiful guy who was kissing him right now. And if Jeff was being honest, Sebastian was beautiful.

"What's on your mind?" Sebastian said softly.

Jeff hesitated for a moment before responding.

"You."

Sebastian smiled and placed a kiss to Jeff's forehead.

"Oh Jeff you're going to make me blush." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes and moving so he was beside Jeff again.

"I mean," Jeff paused, "I'm definitely not one hundred percent straight."

"Well that wouldn't be the first time I've heard that in my bed." Sebastian smirked.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

"Hit me." Sebastian said, staring at the ceiling.

"Why did you agree to help me?"

"I don't know Jeff." He was starting sound annoyed. "I was living in France when I hit puberty. It's just how I roll."

"So you'll just make out with anyone?" Jeff could feel the hurt building inside him.

"Not everyone."

"Well, why me?"

"God Jeff, you sound like my ex." Sebastian said giggling.

The boys made eye contact and Sebastian's smile faded.

"Do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone who is in love with someone else?"

Jeff shook his head.

"I'm not a whore Jeff. But I can't have Blaine and I've started to come to terms with that. So I thought if I helped you, and you turned out to be gay, you might be able to help me."

Sebastian looked straight into Jeff's eyes and he saw something there that he had never seen before. It was frustration and hurt but most of all affection and oh god did it remind Jeff of Nick.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	6. Letters To Nobody

**Hello again. I'm so bad at updating. So sorry! I don't even have any excuses this time. The good news is, this is the longest chapter yet! So I hope you enjoy it! **

****Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize.****

_Dear Nobody,_

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore. God, I'm confused. At least one question was answered. I like guys, like the way girls should like guys. I think I still like girls too though. I think I'm okay with that, at least for now. The real problem I have right now is that I wish I could talk to you. I wish I could tell you how I felt. I think I might be falling for you but I'm not sure. But I'm not your type. I know that. I don't know what to do. _

Jeff put the cap on his pen and closed the red journal. He then made is way to his desk where he tucked the journal safely back in its place at the bottom of the drawer. Jeff laid his head in his hands.

"What's happening to me?" Jeff wondered out loud.

At that moment, Nick stepped through the door to their shared dorm room.

"Ah, you're finally up!" Nick said cheerfully. "Good thing too. Class starts in 15 minutes!"

"I know." Jeff said.

"Hey where did you go last night? You were already asleep when I got back from hanging out with David."

"Last minute chemistry study session with Sebastian. We have a test today."

"Good luck man. Here!" Nick pulled a wrapped up bagel from inside his blazer pocket. "I got you something for breakfast."

"Thanks." Jeff said forcing a smile.

Nick left the room to go comb his hair one last time or something and Jeff dropped the bagel in the trash. He was collecting his books when Nick reappeared.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked.

Jeff nodded.

The two boys made their way through the crowded hallways of Dalton. When they reached the grand marble staircase, Nick said good bye and made his way to the second floor for his math class while Jeff continued on towards the science hall. Fortunately for him, there was actually a chemistry test today so his meetings with Sebastian where easily covered up, although, he wasn't sure how long that was going to last. Chemistry was going to become obvious pretty soon. Literally and figuratively. He'd have to think of another excuse. Also fortunately for him, Jeff was good at chemistry and didn't need to study. It's not like he would have had time to anyway.

The morning went by fast. Lunch came and lunch went and Jeff had his classes in the afternoon. It was now after school and the Warblers were beginning to gather in the choir room for this afternoon's rehearsal.

Nick and Jeff took their usual spots on the couch and Jeff suddenly found his shoes very interesting as Sebastian made his way past them to his spot at the council table.

"Hey. Are you okay? You've been acting kind of strange all day." Nick said softly to Jeff.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeff said look up at Nick's face with a smile. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"How'd your test go?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, I promise." Jeff tried to smile again.

"Okay…but if you want to talk about whatever is on your mind, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Nick. I appreciate it."

Jeff was relieved when David finally called the meeting to order. He didn't want Nick to see any farther into him right now.

Jeff chanced a glance up to the council table and met eyes with Sebastian, the latter giving a wink. Jeff felt himself blush and he immediately regretted making the decision to look anywhere near that table.

As David droned on, Jeff became lost in his thoughts. The truth was, Jeff was tired of having questions about everything all the time but he knew there were some questions that just could not be answered right now. Jeff liked kissing Sebastian but he wasn't sure if it was because Sebastian is a guy or because it's Sebastian. Like, did he just like kissing Sebastian because a lot of people would probably give anything to do so and he picked him or because he actually felt something for Sebastian or guys in general. He knew the only way to test this was kiss someone else and see what that felt like. Well let's see, Kurt and Blaine are gay, but they're dating so that won't work. Then there's Nick. _Well shit. _That's definitely not going to work either. Ugh now what? Well asking Nick a few questions couldn't hurt right? He just had to be extra careful not to give himself away.

Jeff decided he'd better start to pay attention now and fortunately for him, no one seemed to notice him drifting off. Except for Sebastian that is and also fortunately for him, no one seemed to notice that either. Jeff gave Sebastian a tiny little smile and then went back to looking elsewhere.

"So as you may know, sectionals are coming up and as always you are free to submit your song suggestions to the box on the wall by the door." David said motioning in that direction.

"The council will then go through the suggestions and, with their own ideas, pick the songs and the soloists. You are free to perform in front of the group as many times as you would like before that point should you want to be considered for a solo. Council members are allowed to audition as well. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand and David took that as a sign to dismiss for the night. The Warblers quickly filed out of the choir room. Nick, Jeff, and David headed towards their rooms together. They talked about video games or something. Jeff didn't really remember. They parted ways and Nick and Jeff stepped into their room. Both boys plopped down on their desks.

Time passed. They were both in sweats and on their computers while simultaneously trying to do homework. They had small conversations and a few laughs just like normal. Jeff picked up his English book and made himself comfortable on top of his bed. Nick, seeing that it was a good idea, followed suit on his bed.

"What chapter are you on?" Nick asked.

"Uh, one?" Jeff laughed.

"Man, you better get going. At least I'm on chapter two." Nick said with a giggle.

"Oh shut up."

The laughter died down and the two Warblers began plugging away at their books. But as usual, Jeff's mind wasn't in it. He was thinking about what exactly to ask Nick and working up the courage to do so. With his eyes still on his book, Jeff opened up his mouth to speak.

"Um Nick? Could I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Nick said turning to face Jeff.

"I guess I was just wondering how you knew you were gay. I mean, you've never really told me before."

"Well it was kind of a long process. It didn't happen overnight."

Nick put his book down and rolled over so he was giving Jeff his full attention.

"I think I knew it all along but I didn't want to admit it to myself. In middle school, most of the guys our age started getting in to girls but I didn't really see the appeal. At the time I thought maybe I was just still in the 'girls have cooties' phase. But when I started high school and it still hadn't gone away, I thought maybe that wasn't the reason. My immediate thoughts were that something was wrong with me. Looking back, I wonder why I ever thought that. Anyway, there was this little crush that I had that I had been suppressing for a long time. It was then that I realized that's why I didn't like girls the way I was supposed to."

"But how did you know from that that you were gay? How did you know that it wasn't just that one guy?" Jeff asked.

"I'm getting to that. Just about a year ago, it became evident that that person had feelings for someone else. The things that I felt were horrible. I had lost my chance and it hurt so bad. No one else knew that I was gay yet, although they probably had their assumptions. I had to pretend that nothing was going on so that I could come to terms with it on my own before I let the world in. At least I had fallen for someone who was gay. Unfortunately that was an accomplishment for someone else as well. A few months later those boys, one of which was just a friend again and the other who had become a friend, formed a relationship and I've been extremely supportive of it ever since. They helped me to come out and you know the rest. I'm so sorry I never told you any of that before. I think I thought that I didn't need to explain myself to you because I figured you knew all along. Am I right?"

"I had my assumptions yes and I was so proud of you for coming out because I knew you were truly happy. That's probably why I never asked about it until now. But now that I know, I wish I would have known then so I've could have helped you through the hard times."

Nick smiled.

"You did Jeff. You were my friend through it all. You never asked questions and you never judged me. That's exactly what I wanted my best friend to do. Thank you."

"You're welcome Nicky."

Now it was Jeff's turn to smile.

"Shit Jeff! It's almost midnight! I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Alright, I'm going to see how far I can get in this damn book while you're gone."

But once Nick had shut himself in the bathroom, Jeff forgot about reading and pulled out the red notebook again.

_Dear Nobody,_

_I know what I have to do but I just can't do it. The thought of being with you feels so right but I'm scared of what might happen. I was there for support last spring and so was everyone else. It could be the same for me and I know it but I'm not ready. I'm not ready to face the rejection from my first crush like that. I need your help. What do I do?_

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	7. The Awful Surprise

**Dear Readers, I am so sorry that I have seemingly neglected this story. I do realize that I haven't updated in months but life kind of hit hard for awhile there. But I'm back now. I can't promise I will update quickly from now on but I will do my best not to keep you hanging for this long ever again. I am truly sorry. **

**Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize.**

Nick forgot all about doing his math homework last night and by the time he realized it, he was already half asleep. So, there he sat, at his desk at six in the morning attempting to do pre-calculus. It was just about then that Nick noticed that he had a slight rumbling happening in his stomach and he knew there was no way that he would be able to concentrate without fixing that problem first. After putting on his uniform and fixing his hair, Nick collected his school things and headed for the door. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, something caught his attention. There in the trash can sat the bagel he had given Jeff the previous morning. _I wonder why he didn't eat that. He skipped breakfast so I thought maybe he'd be hungry. Come to think of it, he didn't eat much for lunch or dinner yesterday either. I'll have to remember to ask him about it later. _Nick thought to himself.

Nick found a table in the cafeteria all to himself. This was surprisingly a little hard to come by seeing as a lot of teenage boys neglect doing homework at night. Nick left his things and went to find some food. Once he returned, he tried his best to plow through the assignment. Having math first period wasn't exactly his idea of a great morning. He got through his homework with a half an hour to spare which, just meant more time for eating, but no sooner had he finished he was joined by a visitor.

"Mind if I join you?" Sebastian asked.

"Go for it." Nick said even though he did actually mind.

"What brings you here this early?" Sebastian asked.

"I had some homework I needed to get done before first period." Nick snapped.

"Geeze, sorry I asked."

"Sorry. There's a lot on my mind and I'm not really a morning person. "

"Ah, I see. Would this have to do with Jeff?"

"And why would you say that?" Nick was starting to get defensive.

"You guys are practically attached at the hip. You're bound to drive each other crazy. And besides, you always get really defensive like that when it comes to Jeff." Sebastian smirked.

"Does that smirk ever leave your face Smythe?"

"It's sexy isn't it?"

"No." Nick said flatly. "And if you're referring to that party, of course I was being defensive. Jeff was drunk and from what I discovered, you are the one that got him that way!"

"Hey, he told me he wanted to have fun. So I aided him in having a good time. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Really Sebastian? You don't care about anyone but yourself do you?"

"You have no idea." Sebastian half mumbled to himself.

Nick wouldn't be able to find out what Sebastian meant by that because they were joined by David and Thad and slowly the rest of the Warblers.

It wasn't until third period, history, that Nick had a chance to talk to Jeff. He walked into the classroom and noticing that the blonde boy was already there, Nick took his usual seat beside him.

"Hey." Nick smiled.

"Hey." Jeff smiled back.

The bell rang and both boys took out their books, paper, and pencils and got ready to pay attention. After about a fifteen minute lecture, the teacher gave them their assignment and turned them loose. Nick and Jeff worked for a while with occasional conversation until Nick decided that it was time to bring up his morning discovery.

"So Jeff," Nick began. "Why didn't you eat the bagel that I brought for you yesterday?"

Jeff looked up at him incredulously.

"I wasn't hungry. " He said, looking back down.

"And you weren't hungry at lunch or dinner yesterday either? Or breakfast today? Don't think I'm not observant Jeff."

Jeff sighed. "I told you. I have a lot on my mind. I wasn't hungry."

"I wish you'd talk to me about it."

"I will Nick. When I'm ready." Jeff said looking at Nick again.

"Alright." Nick said, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get any farther. "Just, please try and eat something in the meantime."

Jeff looked at him, then turned to his bag and pulled out an apple.

"I'll try." He said, taking a bite.

"Thank you."

Lunch came and went and Jeff poked around at his macaroni taking occasional bites. Nick tried to give his best friend some space and decided not to push him to talk or even to eat more. He was genuinely concerned for Jeff. He had never seen him in this state before. He just wished he knew what was going on. Nick felt so helpless. He wanted to be there for his friend but Jeff wasn't allowing that. Needless to say, it kind of hurt. They always told each other everything. Well, Nick didn't exactly tell Jeff he was gay but that was different. It went without words. And none of the rest of the Warblers seemed to notice Jeff's strange behavior, except one. Sebastian did make a comment to Jeff at lunch about looking depressed and not having an appetite. He didn't say it very loud but Nick heard. Maybe Sebastian did have a heart. No, probably not. Nick thought. He was probably just making an observation.

Nick wanted to think that Sebastian was a good person but he just couldn't trust him. It must be because of that smirk that he wears. He always looks like he's up to something. Nick didn't like to judge people but Sebastian made it so easy. Nick was happy however, that Sebastian was elected to the council. Sebastian may be haughty but you couldn't deny that he was born a leader. Maybe they could actually get to nationals this year!

And then there was Jeff. Nick just didn't know what to do. Jeff said he would talk to Nick when he was ready but it just seemed so out of the ordinary. Jeff was never in a rut and it really frustrated Nick that he couldn't do anything about it. Nick glanced over at Jeff and saw him silently staring at his plate of food. He decided that he'd give Jeff a little more time but then he was going to have to do something about it. It just pained him too much to see the boy that he loved so depressed.

Lunch ended and the boys attended their afternoon classes. Jeff's attitude didn't change much and thus, neither did Nick's. Before they knew it, it was Warbler rehearsal. Thad began the meeting by announcing that they had a fair amount of song suggestions in the box but there was definitely room for more.

Then David took the floor to sing his audition for a solo. David was a wonderful singer in Nick's opinion. He was always jealous of how his friend could effortlessly belt out the notes.

_I will survive!_

_Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive. _

_I've got all my life to live. I've got all my love to give._

_I will survive. I will survive. Hey Hey! _

The world would be a much dimmer place without David. That's for sure.

Auditions were actually exciting this year because no one knew who would get the solo. Before auditions were fun, but everyone knew that Blaine was going to come out the winner. Nick actually thought he might have a chance this year. He spent the rest of the Warbler meeting thinking about what song to sing for his audition.

After rehearsal, the boys went to dinner and then back to their room to do homework. Jeff looked kind of anxious about something. Nick really wanted to know what was bothering him but he also didn't want to pry. Then as if Jeff read his mind, he turned to speak.

"Don't worry about me Nick."

"I can't help it Jeff. You're my best friend."

"I just…I'm not sure that I did my best on that chemistry test. That's all. Maybe I'll feel better if I talk to Sebastian about his answers. Maybe…"

And with that, Jeff got up and left.

Nick just sat there for a minute in complete confusion. It wasn't like Jeff to get so worked up about a test. Of course, it wasn't like Jeff to get worked up about anything. Jeff's strange behavior did begin with this whole test thing so maybe that _was _it but Nick was still unsure.

Nick tried to busy himself with his homework but as usual, his mind wandered to Jeff. Only this time it wasn't a fantasy. This time Nick realized that something was seriously wrong and he just couldn't handle it anymore. He had to do something about it. When Nick noticed that Jeff had been gone for nearly an hour, he decided that he had to do something about it now.

He picked up his keys and left his room. He headed down the hallway to where Sebastian's room was. Without even thinking to knock, Nick turned the door handle and prepared himself to tell Jeff that they needed to talk. But when he opened the door, Nick couldn't find words. He just froze in his spot at the scene in front of him. Finally, after what seemed like a blurry five minutes, he turned and ran far from that doorway as fast as he could.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	8. Turning Tables

**And we're back! It didn't take me too long to update this time did it? The better news is that this chapter is the longest one yet. It's over 2,000 words! Of course it is a song chapter. Generally I don't like when entire songs are used in a chapter but this particular song, Turning Tables By: Adele, was the inspiration for this story, thus the whole song needed to be included. I didn't take the meaning of the song to literally so hopefully I explained clear enough in context why Nick felt this song appropriate. I hope you like it. Happy Reading!**

****Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize. ****

"Nick!"

Jeff yelled as he scrambled off of Sebastian's bed. Glancing around nervously, Jeff spotted his white button up shirt and hastily threw it on before making a mad dash towards the door.

"Jeff!" Came Sebastian's voice from inside the room.

Jeff was half way down the hallway by this time but he had lost all traces of Nick. Jeff had never seen Nick run so fast. Jeff stood still in the hallway now and he felt hot tears running down his face. In a matter of seconds, Sebastian's soft touch was on Jeff's shoulder and he whispered into his ear.

"Jeff, it's no use going after him right now."

Jeff didn't know what else to do so he turned around and buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder and just stood there and cried in the middle of the hallway. Sebastian wound his arms protectively around Jeff and held him while he cried. After a few minutes, Sebastian picked Jeff up off the ground and carried him back to his room, closing and locking the door behind them. He set Jeff down on his bed and sat next to him, his arms still tight around him, rubbing soothing circles into Jeff's back.

"I'm so sorry Jeff. The one time I forgot to lock the door…"

"No Sebastian, it isn't your fault. I came here because I wanted to talk to you, not to do…stuff. And I was the one who kissed you this time. Please don't blame yourself."

"I'm still sorry. Do you want to stay in here tonight? You should probably let Nick cool off a bit before you try and talk to him."

"Thanks Sebastian. You're right, that's probably a good idea."

Sebastian just smiled and moved the hair that was matted to Jeff's face so he could wipe his eyes. In this moment both Jeff and Sebastian were extremely grateful for each other's company.

Knowing Nick wouldn't run to their room, Jeff retrieved a few things he would need in the morning. It was getting pretty late and Jeff was exhausted from worry once he returned. With his mind in its current disheveled state, Jeff never thought to grab pajamas. Sebastian found some sweat pants and a t-shirt for Jeff to sleep in.

"My clothes look good on you!" Sebastian winked, trying to make Jeff smile.

Jeff just blushed. Sebastian turned out the lights and held open the covers for Jeff to climb into his bed. Jeff crawled in, Sebastian right behind him. The two boys took in the sight of the other's face in the darkness.

"Goodnight Jeff." Sebastian said, placing a kiss to Jeff's forehead.

Jeff leaned up and met his lips with Sebastian's, kissing him slowly.

"Goodnight Sebastian."

Meanwhile Nick sat outside on a bench near the edge of Dalton's campus. There was so much going through his mind right now that he couldn't think straight. He wasn't even sure how he found this bench. He ran so far so fast, he didn't know where he was going. Of course, there were so many tears that he wouldn't have been able to see where he was going had he known anyway.

Everything was a complete blur. Nick remembered having the urgent need to talk to Jeff about whatever it was that was bothering him. Although, Nick was still unsure of exactly what that was, he knew he could probably safely assume it had something to do with Sebastian. Sebastian. Nick had opened his door and found Jeff and Sebastian intertwined on Sebastian's bed without shirts on, kissing each other with what appeared to be extreme passion.

Nick suddenly felt the need to throw up. He quickly stood up from the bench and made his way to the nearest bush. All that came out were a few coughs but he still felt like shit. Not caring if he got dirty, he lied down in the grass next to the bush. The tears began to fall harder than before, if that was even possible.

"He didn't even tell me he was gay!" Nick yelled into the darkness.

Of course, Nick didn't exactly tell Jeff when he knew he was gay but that was different. Everyone knew Nick was gay. It just kind of went without saying. But Jeff, no one would have ever seen that coming. Nick felt hurt and betrayed.

"Why didn't he tell me? And with Sebastian? What could he possibly see in that pretty boy son of a bitch? Sebastian could never love him the way I do! Fuck!"

Nick felt the urge to throw up again and this time he did. It felt good to purge out his emotions but no sooner had they left, were they back again. Nick groaned and fell back into the grass.

"Fuck." Nick groaned again.

Despite how angry Nick was at Jeff at the current moment, he was still in love with him. But this love only made Nick angrier with Jeff. It was a never ending cycle. The more he thought about it though, it wasn't the anger that was making him sick to his stomach. It was the hurt. It was the fact that Nick and Jeff were best friends and Jeff lied to him. Well he didn't exactly lie but he neglected to tell Nick something very important. It hurt Nick that Sebastian knew that Jeff was gay or bi or whatever and he didn't, until now of course. But it hurt Nick even more that it was Sebastian that Jeff was kissing and not him. These thoughts made Nick throw up again.

After lying in the grass for what seemed like hours and his eyes finally running dry for the time being, Nick decided that he couldn't stay outside all night. He didn't really know where to go. He couldn't just ask to sleep in another Warbler's room because he was sure that it was late enough that they'd all be sleeping by now. And besides, then he'd have to explain why he was upset and he didn't think he could go through that again. Also, despite his anger and his hurt, he couldn't just go around telling Jeff's secret. Nick really hated his morals sometimes.

The only solution Nick could come up with was to go back to his own room and hope to dear God that Jeff was either gone or asleep. So Nick did exactly that and fortunately for him, Jeff was nowhere to be seen, although; a few of his belongings were missing, such as his school bag, which meant that he wouldn't be back in the morning either. Nick sighed with relief. He didn't want to face Jeff but he knew he'd have to at some point. He also knew that when that moment came, he wanted to be in control of the conversation. That was when Nick got the perfect song for his solo audition. He had sung it many times before so he wouldn't really need to practice. He would kill two birds with one stone, tell Jeff what was on his mind and give a killer audition. And he would do it tomorrow.

Nick awoke the next morning with tears dried to his face. Of course he had cried himself to sleep the night before. Remembering why this was, the tears began to fall once more. Ugh, not again. Nick felt like a deflated beach ball. He couldn't be bothered to take a shower so he combed down his hair and washed the tears from his face before throwing on his uniform. Nick knew his plan for Warbler rehearsal was literally the only thing that would get him through the day.

The day went by slower than ever. He successfully avoided Jeff but it also seemed that Jeff seemed to be giving Nick his space. Of course, this could also be because Jeff was trying to avoid him as well but Nick was hoping that wasn't the reason. Warbler rehearsal couldn't have come any slower if it tried but it was finally here. Nick sat nervously at a couch across the room from Jeff. After David had called the meeting to order and discussed a few pieces of business, he announced Nick's moment.

"Warbler Nick, you now have the floor for your audition."

Nick took his place as David pressed play on Nick's IPod, which was connected to the speakers.

At first, Nick couldn't look anywhere but at the wall straight in front of him as he started to sing.

_Close enough to start a war  
>All that I have is on the floor<br>God only knows what we're fighting for  
>All that I say, you always say more<em>

Nick was now looking around at all of the Warblers except Jeff and Sebastian. All that he had _was_ on the floor. He was afraid to see Jeff's reaction and he didn't give a shit about Sebastian.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb I can't breathe<em>

Nick still loved Jeff. He really did. But Jeff just turned the tables on their friendship and Nick was scared to death of what would happen next.

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you what you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables_

Of course with the way Nick ran away last night, Jeff had to know that he hurt him but he wasn't going to let Jeff think that he could get away with it. Maybe, hopefully, Jeff was hurting too but Nick really felt deserted. He needed the truth from Jeff.

_Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)  
>Where love is lost your ghost is found<br>I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
>As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down<em>

But despite everything that went down, Nick knew he still loved Jeff more than ever but it hurt to think about it. Now whenever he thought about Jeff, the feelings of love were mixed with anger, hurt, and frustration but he didn't want all this to get in the way of their friendship. Of course this was all up to Jeff now.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb I can't breathe<em>

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you what you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>Turning tables_

Nick finally chanced a look at Jeff.

_Next time I'll be braver  
>I'll be my own savior<br>When the thunder calls for me  
>Next time I'll be braver<br>I'll be my own savior  
>Standing on my own two feet<em>

By this time, Nick had tears in his eyes. He wished he would have been able to do anything but run last night but he wasn't the only one who ran from his problems. It also seemed that Jeff had realized by this point that Nick was singing to him. There were silent tears running down his face.

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
>No, I won't rescue you to just desert me<br>I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables  
>Turning tables, yeah<br>Turning, oh_

Okay so maybe you had to do a little digging to find the meaning that Nick was trying to convey but it appeared to be found, especially by Jeff.

The Warblers stared at Nick in awe. None of them had ever seen him sing with such emotion. It was beautiful and they all clapped for him in admiration.

Nick thanked them and then quietly excused himself from rehearsal. Tears pouring from his face, he raced back to his dorm room. He didn't need to look back. He knew Jeff wouldn't be far behind him. This was it.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	9. Cafés And Raindrops

**Hello! Soooo sorry that it takes me sooo long to update. I even promised that I wouldn't take forever anymore and I still did. I'm awful. This chapter gave me a bit of trouble because it lacked direction for awhile but it finally went somewhere. I hope you enjoy and I'll see if I can do better with updating! I hate to leave you all hanging! haha**

****Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize. ****

Jeff opened the door to his room to find Nick face-down in his pillows, obviously sobbing. The sight made Jeff sick to his stomach. He hated seeing his best friend so upset and he hated himself even more because he knew he was the reason why. He closed the door and sat down on his own bed facing Nick.

"Are you going to say something?" Came Nick's muffled voice after a long silence.

"I…I don't…really know what to say." Jeff hesitated.

Nick turned his head so that he was looking at Jeff. God he looked awful.

"Well given the recent events, it appears that you should have a lot to talk about."

Jeff looked down at his hands.

"Nick, I'm so sorry."

"For what Jeff?"

"For everything." Jeff started to say but Nick wasn't finished.

"For not telling me that you're gay? For telling Sebastian? For kissing Sebastian and God knows what else the two of you have done? For making me feel like an idiot? I thought we were best friends Jeff…" Nick trailed off as he turned back to his pillow to hide the fresh tears.

"Nick, I…I don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh, I think you do Jeff!"

Sure Jeff hadn't exactly been honest with Nick but he didn't see why Nick was so upset and it was starting to make Jeff a little angry.

"Fine. Do you really want to know the truth? Here ya go Nick!" Jeff said with hot tears in his eyes.

"I started to have these feelings, feelings that I might be sexually attracted to guys. I was so scared but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think that I might suddenly be attracted to you or something and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't want to make it awkward. So I went to Sebastian."

"Why Sebastian?" Nick interrupted. "He's nothing but a pretty face."

Nick was a little hurt now.

"For your information Nicholas, he is so much more than that!"

Jeff wasn't quite sure why he was getting so defensive.

"At first that's all I saw too but that's why I knew he'd help me. He seemed like he'd do anything just to get a little action. But as I got to know him, I found out he isn't like that at all actually."

"Oh, so are you guys dating now? Are you in love with him Jeff?"

Nick hated the way he said that and he wasn't sure that he actually wanted to hear the answer but there was no turning back now.

"What? No! I mean…I don't know what's happening Nick." Jeff suddenly looked really sad.

"Jeff, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I don't even know what's going on with myself. How am I supposed to explain it to someone else?

"Remember I've been there Jeff." Nick was still angry but he also couldn't help but feel for the other boy.

"I know Nick. I know. I never wanted you to find out that way. I was going to tell you but I wasn't ready yet. I'm still not…" Jeff realized.

Jeff knew he wasn't ready to have this conversation with Nick yet so with one final 'I'm sorry' look, he got up and left.

Nick was now lying flat on his back with tears rolling down the sides of his face.

"Why can't I stop loving you?" Nick whispered to himself.

Jeff didn't have to walk far down the hallway before he found Sebastian. He saw the tears on Jeff's face and was immediately at his side.

"Let's go to my room." Sebastian said softly.

Jeff nodded and followed.

Once they were situated on Sebastian's bed, Sebastian asked what happened between Nick and Jeff. Jeff recalled their whole conversation including the part where Nick asked if he and Sebastian were dating and in love.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him that you're in love with Blaine and I don't know why." Jeff confessed.

"Jeff, I've got to ask you something."

Jeff looked up to say go ahead.

"Do you think that maybe you couldn't mention Blaine and had a hard time explaining things to Nick because you might have feelings for me?"

There was a long pause.

"I…I don't know Sebastian. I definitely feel something when I'm with you but I'm not sure if it's because I actually have feelings for you or if it's because you're the only guy I've ever kissed and it feels right."

"I've got to be honesty with you Jeff. I might have feelings for you as well but I'm also not sure if it's because I actually have feelings for you or if I've been so lonely wanting Blaine that I'll fall for anyone who will give me any sort of feelings in return. I'm so sorry."

"What should we do?" Jeff asked.

"I really don't know." Sebastian admitted taking Jeff's hand in his.

The two boys stared at each other for a while before they began to move closer together. When their faces were just inches apart Jeff whispered "I'm sorry" which was followed by a "me too" from Sebastian. Their lips met.

What Jeff felt when he kissed Sebastian was an amazing feeling but there was also something wrong about it too. He thought that maybe it was because kissing another guy wasn't exactly normal according to some and definitely an unfamiliar experience for him but he wasn't quite sure if that was it. He also thought that maybe it was because he didn't really have feelings for Sebastian, his brain just let him believe that and he felt guilty, but he wasn't sure if that was it either.

With their hands intertwined, the two boys rested their foreheads together.

"You're beautiful. Did you know that?" Sebastian said softly.

Jeff blushed as Sebastian set one of his hands free to brush some stray hair out of Jeff's eyes. His hand lingered on Jeff's face and his thumb slowly moved back and forth.

"So are you." Jeff replied.

There was a long meaningful silence before Sebastian took Jeff's hand in his own again.

"Would you like to get some dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm really not very hungry." Jeff said. "And I don't really want to run into Nick or any of the other guys at the moment."

"How about I take you out? It will be like…a date." Sebastian gave a little wink making Jeff smile.

Jeff still looked a little weary.

"Come on. I'm buying."

Sebastian slid off his bed and made his way to his closet where he found a pair of jeans, a polo shirt, and a cardigan. He then grabbed another pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his Dalton lacrosse hoodie and threw them at Jeff.

"Get changed." Sebastian ordered as he made his way into the bathroom.

When Sebastian returned to his room, Jeff was standing there dressed in Sebastian's clothing.

"Damn Jeff! My clothes almost look better on you than they do on me!" Sebastian winked.

That wink got Jeff every time. Also, Jeff oddly felt safe wrapped in Sebastian's sweatshirt. It smelled like him and it was comforting. Sebastian grabbed his keys and escorted Jeff out to his car.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked once they were on the road.

"It's a surprise." Smirked Sebastian.

After what seemed like forever, Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of a small café.

"What is this place?"

"It's my favorite spot. Sometimes I come here when I need to do some thinking. I thought you'd like it too."

The café was the corner building in a series of attached small shops and restaurants just outside of downtown Westerville. The large windows revealed a two level seating area. A soft glow shown from the inside as night fell on the street below. The inside was very cozy with small tables and chairs alongside the windows and out into the middle of the floor and it smelled of soups and pastries. The waiter led the boys to the table in the corner of the second level, overlooking the street.

"This place is great." Jeff smiled. Sebastian smiled back.

As the boys waited for their dinners of soups and sandwiches to arrive, Sebastian told Jeff how he would sometimes come to the café to read or do a little homework or just simply to grab a coffee and a muffin when he was having a bad day.

"Not a lot of people know about this place which is what makes it so quaint. Don't go around telling everyone you know now." Sebastian giggled.

"You're secret is safe with me." Jeff replied with a smile.

Their dinners arrived and as they started eating, the windows were dotted with a cool autumn rain. When they were finished, they decided to go explore some of the shops next door despite the continuing rain. There was a book store, an antique shop, and a pizzeria among other things. Once the boys started getting pretty wet, darting in and out of shops, they decided they'd better head back to Dalton.

When they arrived in the parking lot near the entrance to the school, it began to rain harder. They boys got out of the car and started to run for the doors but realizing they were nearly soaked already they just stopped and started laughing.

"Give me your hands!" Sebastian yelled over the rain.

Jeff laughed as Sebastian took his hands and started spinning them in circles. They weaved through the parked cars, becoming more and more drenched. Jeff ran and jumped into a puddle, pulling Sebastian with him.

"Hey!" Sebastian said kicking water at Jeff's legs.

The boys looked up at each other, still laughing. The laughter ceased as their eyes met. In unison, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Jeff's neck and Jeff placed his arm around Sebastian's waist and their lips met. The two stood there for a few minutes without a care in the world, just happy to be in that moment with each other as the rain fell upon them. Finally they broke apart, taking in the fresh air.

"We should probably go inside." Jeff said softly.

Sebastian nodded.

The boys ran for the door, hand in hand. Once inside, they shook their heads letting the water from their hair spill all over. Then they headed towards the dormitories.

"I think I'd better sleep in my room tonight." Jeff said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Sebastian asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, I mean things aren't totally okay between Nick and I, but they are okay enough for me to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"You're right." Sebastian smiled with reassurance.

"Thanks for tonight though. It was a lot of fun." Jeff said looking at Sebastian's shoes.

"I had a great time too." Sebastian smiled as he lifted Jeff's chin and gave him a quick kiss before turning to walk down the hallway.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


	10. Honest Words

**Well looky here! What is this? Like two days later, a new chapter? I do believe that is a new record! This chapter is a little bit shorter but it needed to happen like this I think. Well hopefully I will continue getting better at updating because I hate when people don't update for like 3 months and I totally do that so for that, I'm so sorry! Also, to everyone who has been reviewing, thank you so much! It truly means a lot and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. So with no further ado, enjoy!**

****Note: I do not own Glee, it's affiliates, or any characters you may recognize. ****

Nick was sitting on his bed reading his book for English class when he suddenly heard the sounds of a key unlocking the door. That meant that Jeff was back. The two boys hadn't spoken since their "talk" that morning. Nick was still hurt and frustrated about the event he witnessed between Jeff and Sebastian but he didn't really want to be angry with Jeff because after all, that was his best friend and he was going through a rough time. Nevertheless, Nick pretended to be engrossed in his book as Jeff walked through the door. As Jeff turned around to close the door behind him, Nick chanced a look at the blond haired boy. As soon as he looked up, he regretted it. The first thing that caught his eye was the name Smythe written across Jeff's back with Dalton's lacrosse logo just below it. He was wearing his fucking hoodie!

"Hey." Jeff said as he turned back around and plopped his keys on his desk.

"Hey." Nick said without removing his eyes from the page he was currently staring blankly at.

"Um…" Jeff began awkwardly. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just…"

"Why are you all wet?" Nick interrupted.

"It's raining outside?"

"Let me rephrase that then. Why were you outside? Where were you?"

"I uh...I went to get some dinner with Sebastian." Jeff looked almost bashful.

"I see. Is that why his name is smeared across your back?"

Jeff looked at Nick incredulously.

"Nick, if you want me to leave, just say so."

"I'm not going to make you leave your own room Jeff."

Seeing that Nick didn't seem like he wanted to say much else, Jeff decided that he should probably take off Sebastian's wet clothes and take a nice warm shower before he caught cold. So he did just that.

While Jeff was in the shower, Nick lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Just as he thought his life couldn't get any more messed him, shit hit the fan. What's that expression? When it rains, it pours? Yeah, that was pretty much Nick's life right now. He had basically two options at this point. He could either, go after Jeff now that he knew Jeff was capable of having mutual feelings or, he could just let his feelings go and let Jeff's heart lead the way. Unfortunately there were problems going along with each option. Nick was definitely not ready to let Jeff know about his feelings towards him. He didn't want it to make things even more confusing than they already are for Jeff either. But, he also knew that he wouldn't be able to let his feelings go and he couldn't bear to let Jeff fall for Sebastian without him seeing Nick as an option. He couldn't decide which road to go down right now but he did know that he needed to talk to Jeff because neither option involved him being angry with his best friend. A few minutes later, Jeff emerged from the bathroom dressed in his own clothes again and collapsed on his bed with intentions of reading his English book as well.

"Jeff. I've got to talk to you."

"Oh now you want to talk to me?"

"Yes actually, I do. Please look at me?"

Jeff reluctantly looked away from his book.

"I've done some thinking and I just want to say a few things. I'm not going to yell or anything. Just please listen okay?"

Jeff nodded.

"First of all, I'm really sorry about the way I acted this morning. I was being selfish. I was just so hurt that I had to find out that way. But then I remembered that this isn't about me. It's about you. I remembered what it was like realizing I wasn't straight. It was so scary because I had no clue who I was anymore and I had all these questions without answers. Of course coming out to my family and friends was difficult and so incredibly scary but the scariest part was coming to terms with it myself. I remembered what that felt like and I realized that's where you're standing right now. I was a horrible best friend and I let my frustration get in the way being there for you. I guess I get angry when you talk about Sebastian because I didn't like that you went to him for help instead of me, and believe me, I understand why you did it. I just want you to know Jeff, that from here on out, I'm here for you. I'll try to answer any questions you have and I'll do whatever I can to make this easier for you. Blaine helped me come to terms with it and now I want to help you. I _really _care about you Jeff. You're my best friend. And if you have feelings for Sebastian…that's okay by me."

Nick breathed a huge sigh of relief as Jeff opened his mouth to speak.

"Nick, I need to apologize too. As I said this morning, I really didn't want you to find out that way. I wanted to tell you, I really did but I was scared. You're my best friend and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I figured I had nothing to lose with Sebastian. But as I got to know Sebastian a little bit better, I discovered that he isn't always the asshole that he appears to be. He's actually a really great guy and I don't know…I might have feelings for him but I'm just not sure if it's him or just because it's the first time I've ever…kissed a guy."

"I believe you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Nick. I know, and I'll be careful I promise. I just have no idea what's going on in my head right now. I'm just trying to sort things out. And I'm also sorry that I ran out when I tried to say this all this morning. I chickened out. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, I just had never said these things out loud before and as you said, it's scary admitting such things to yourself."

"It gets easier. I promise."

"Thanks Nick. I really mean it. Are you still mad at me?"

"Jeff, I was never really mad at you. I was more mad at the situation but I you know me, I can't stay angry for a very long time."

Nick smiled and Jeff smiled back. Both boys got up to give each other a hug.

"I'm so glad I got that all out!" Jeff said.

"I'm glad you did too. I'm glad I got to say what I said also."

"Me too."

The conversation left both boys drained and they decided to call it a night. Once Jeff knew Nick was asleep, he crawled out of bed and retrieved a pen and his red notebook.

_Dear Nobody, _

_I think things are going to get easier now. I just need to get a grip on reality and figure things out. I think I have feelings for you but you're so perfect and I don't see how you would ever feel the same towards me. I guess the only thing left to do is figure out who I am and what I want and just go for it. If only that wasn't easier said than done…_

**Thank you so much for reading this story! Reviews and such are more than welcome but definitely not expected. Hope to see you next chapter!**


End file.
